Intermittent catheters are typically used by patients suffering from urinary incontinence or by individuals unable to enjoy voluntary urination. In our highly mobile culture, the ability to have the freedom to leave home for the day or longer is an important part of life. To accommodate this need single use catheters have been developed to allow patients to perform self catheterization. An individual requiring catheterization will typically utilize several catheters each and every day. This results in the usage of a large number of catheters over time, driving a demand for inexpensive catheters without sacrificing safety and comfort.
The high daily utilization rate for intermittent urinary catheters also results in the need for individuals requiring catheterization to transport several catheters with them whenever they leave the house for any extended period of time. Packaged catheters tend to be large and bulky, rendering it difficult to discretely transport a supply of catheters.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive and efficiently packaged intermittent urinary catheter, particularly one that is self-contained and ready for use immediately upon removal from the packaging.